Overreacted
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Use to be a one shot, now a story! All those Fairy Tail cliches that just make you want to throw up? Here's where we...set things right with them. Lucy getting kicked off? We got it. Lucy leaving and more!
1. Replaced

**Ok you know how its always 'Lisanna comes back, Lucy cries her heart out and leaves to become stronger and a wild snorlax appears blahblahblah' well don't get me wrong, I love some of those kinds. It's just..I see it highly unlikely. So this is what I think would happen, if they started thinking that way.**

**:.I'm happy I'm best friends with you.:**

Lisanna had been back for two weeks, and yet the parties were still raging onwards. No one seemed to talk to Lucy, only a faint _'hello' _or _'did you hear? Lisanna's back!' _only to leave a second later, getting as drunk as possible. Lucy had rarely seen any of her other teammates, sticking out with Wendy(the only other person she knew wouldn't pass out from drinking). She sighed, burrowing her face in her arms as she closed her eyes for just a moment, listening to the rowdy Guild.

"Ya I'm all fired up! Yahoo!" She heard a certain fire dragon slayer yell enthusiastically, probably picking a fight with Gray or Elfman.

"Oh Natsu sit down." She heard a feminine voice giggle, and she was pretty certain it wasn't Erza. Her heart sank, she couldn't help but feel a _little _jealous. She hated it, Lisanna seemed like such a kind person, and she wanted to be friends with her. But she couldn't keep this feeling away no matter what she did. She groaned into her arm, feeling frustration build. She always thought too hard of negative things, sending her into a bad mood. She need to be more like Natsu, a little carefree, just not _too _carefree.

She groaned once more and sat back up, making her way to the Guild doors. She was tired, it had been such a long day. She felt like taking a nice warm bath and snuggling in her bed-

"Luce!" A familiar voice called out, stopping her in her tracks. She turned her head slightly to see Natsu running over to her side, smiling brightly.

"Oh Natsu." She smiled hesitantly, wondering what he wanted. He grinned his fangs at her, making her heart beat faster and her face heat up slightly.

"Hey Luce, you know how Lisanna's back and everything, right?" He asked her, still smiling, oblivious to her small heart attack she was having.

_This is it, this is it! He's gonna dump me off the team! _She thought in horror, imagining it already.

"_Well since Lisanna's back and everything, we thought that you could maybe leave the team so we could have her." He said quietly. She gulped the lump in her throat, refusing to look at him._

"_Leave the team.." She echoed to herself, a feeling of dread filling her. They didn't want her anymore. It had all been a lie, they were just using her._

"_Ya since she's back we don't need you anymore! Besides, you're pathetically weak!" He guffawed, as if what he had said was hilarious. She blinked and her tears fell, anger trying to beat out the sadness._

"_I hate you!" She yelled, storming out of the Guild and leaving him there. _

"Lucy are you there?" He asked her in a whiny voice. She hadn't been listening, thinking up scenarios. She winced and bit her lip, trying to keep in her feelings.

"Yeah I understand. I'll leave the team." She whispered, but with his hearing she knew he had heard her perfectly clear.

"WHAT?" He shouted loudly, getting the whole Guilds attention. She winced slightly, hiding behind her bangs so he couldn't see the betrayal in her eyes. She thought she had finally found a family...well they still could be, just not team Natsu. Right?

"I understand you guys want to do missions with Lisanna, it's fine." She said quietly so only he could hear. She didn't want to be humiliated in front of the entire Guild. She couldn't see Natsu's face since she was staring at his sandaled feet, but his eyes were wide in complete shock. He had never imagined her saying that.

Realizing she didn't want him to make a scene, he took her by the shoulder and forced her outside, demanding answers.

"Well since Lisanna is back I know you guys wanna spend time with her, and I don't wanna get in the way of you guys." She said softly, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Idiot." He snarled, making her freeze. He had _never _used that tone with her. He only ever rarely acted like that unless it was a really _really _bad guy. She didn't understand, didn't he want to kick her off the team?

"W-what? Don't you want to kick me off-" She sputtered, trying to grasp for words. Her pain rung clearly through her voice, giving her away. She cursed at herself silently.

"Who said that? I'll kill them!" He roared, punching his fist into the Guild wall, a small crater appearing from the force he used. She flinched, not expecting this from him.

"B-b-but..." She trailed off, her mind swirling. She was so very confused, what was he acting like this for?

"Lucy Heartfilia you better listen to me and listen clear. We would _never _kick you off the team! We wouldn't be a team anymore if you weren't on it! Why would you think that anyways?" His growling softened into concern, his hands cupping her cheeks tenderly. She was astounded by how gentle he was being after that little episode. He was confusing her dearly.

"But you're in love with her so-"

"When did I ever say that?" He asked her, perplexed. She pulled away and turned her back on him, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"Since she's gotten back all you've done is be by her side. I don't care really, but I just thought you'd want more time with her..." She cleared her throat, trying to pretend that instead of rubbing her eyes of tears that she was rubbing sleepiness away. She felt herself being tugged and suddenly she was forehead to forehead with Natsu Dragneel.

"I am not in love with Lisanna, Lucy. I'm in love with..." He suddenly pulled away, a light blush covering his cheeks and nose. She rose an eyebrow at him _he's not in love with Lisanna?! _

She mulled over the Fairy Tail women, thinking of which one he was in love with. Having no idea and only a guess, she spoke up.

"Erza?" She asked, puzzled. Natsu snorted and shivered slightly, he didn't know anyone that could tame _that _beast.

He shook his head and snaked his arms around her slim waist, pulling her to him and snuggling into the crook of her neck. "Please don't leave me.." He whispered, his voice sounding scared. She stood there in shock, why did Natsu sound so heart broken? Was the thought of her leaving them really that terrible?

_Igneel. _

That's why. He had been left by so many people before, and the worst was his foster father who he loved and idolized. She couldn't help but feel a warm feeling of pride in her chest, knowing that he would actually care about her.

"I'll never leave you Natsu, I just thought you wanted to kick me off since I was weak." She slowly wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Weak? Luce you're the strongest person I know. I wouldn't be able to do anything without you." He murmured into her neck, making her blush from the warmth he emitted.

"I'm sorry Natsu." She apologized into his hair. She didn't mean to make him like this, so vulnerable.

"It's okay, you can make it up by letting me sleep in your comfy bed." He silently smirked, dreaming about the soft bed made him sleepy.

"NO!" She yelled after him as he ran for her house, laughing the whole way.

_We're nakama and nakama never abandons one another. _


	2. Leaving

**Decided to make this into a story, hope you like it! Give suggestions on any new Clichés you find and make sure you tell me!**

_**Leaving**_

** 't tell me it'll be okay, cos' we both know it won't be.:**

Natsu grinned to himself cheekily as he walked down the sidewalk, all troubles vanishing with the afternoon sun. He felt great. No, better than great, he felt _fantastic. _Why you ask? Well, because he's going to meet a certain celestial blonde mage.

He wasn't stupid-okay so maybe he was a _little _stupid. But he was smart enough to realize that the blonde..._might _have feelings for him. The bad part was, she might _not._ He just needed to figure out which one it was, and fast. Cause truth be told, he had developed feelings for her a _long _time ago. Like, long long _long _ago, like so long that-

moving on.

So anyways, Natsu jumped through the window, signature grin on his face. He cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted "Hiya Luce!" So he wouldn't be kicked in the face when she saw him. Hearing no response, he walked over to her desk curiously, wondering where his partner was.

"Lucy?" He called once more, once again not getting a response. When he was sure she wasn't home, he began snooping through her desk. But sitting right on it, was a white sealed letter addressed to _him. _

A bad feeling rose in his stomach, Lucy _knew _he hated reading, or anything to do with words. Slowly but surely, he picked the letter up and uncharastically opened it gently, making sure he didn't rip any of it.

_Dear Natsu,_

_Sorry I wrote a letter, I know you hate reading! I'll make this as short as possible to help you, okay? Well I just wanted to say that I'll be leaving for-_

he squinted at the page, the words seeming to have smeared across each other from then on, but he could read most of it, or at least guess at the words.

_and I'll be coming back in 3 yrs. I know I know, I'm sorry! I just really need to relax and have some time away from you. Not like that, I love your company, it's just that I need some time to myself. I hope you understand, I'll make it up to you someday. I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe. While I'm gone you can go on with Lisanna, I bet you'd like that wouldn't you? Good! :D _

_From, _

_Lucy Heartfilia. _

Natsu blanched after finally finishing the note, rereading it and rereading it until it was etched into his brain.

"_WHAT?" _He hollered out to no one, his hands tightening around the paper, making it crinkle under his grasp. He nearly snapped it in half before stuffing it in his pants and storming out of the apartment, everything he came into contact with 'magically' blew up or broke, leaving a path of destruction behind him. He was shaking uncontrollably, true _fear _filling him.

_While I'm gone you can go on with Lisanna, I bet you'd like that wouldn't you? _

That single line echoed throughout his mind, boosting the fear. He remembered Lucy thinking he'd kick her off the team for his old childhood friend. Natsu and Lisanna were absolutely _nothing. _He was just a child going along with whatever the younger Strauss sister was saying, not really paying mind to it. Never had he imagined Lucy would think he'd just boot her off like she was some sort of..._replacement. _

_I've got to find her..I've got to...find...Lucy.. _

Exhausted, he burst through the Guild doors, secretly fearing what he knew the inevitable was.

"_Lucy!" _He yelled extra loud, making everyone turn their heads to him. He did a quick head count of a few, searching the sea of people for the one blonde he was hoping to find. A sick feeling ripped at his gut when he didn't see her, making him sink to his knees and take deep breaths.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Wendy asked anxiously, staring at the older dragon slayer in worry. Natsu was still shaking slightly, his mind clouded.

"Lu..cy!" He hollered one more time, praying he'd get a response from somewhere. When no bubbly voice spoke up he could feel his emotions crushing him, strangling him into gasping for breath. While he was hyperventilating, everyone else was now up and alert, staring at him with worried eyes.

"What happened to Lucy?" Erza demanded, sword in hand and ready to chop anyone that hurt her to pieces.

"Lucy's...gone." He choked out, tears finally pooling in his eyes. _Pull yourself together! _His inner being screamed at him, but he didn't care one bit. _His _Lucy was gone. His inner being didn't _get _to scream at him at this moment. Some people were now scared and confused, trying hard to get information out of him.

"W..why?" Someone spoke up. Natsu roughly wiped his tears away, the pain in his heart searing. He couldn't understand why she'd leave.

"I..I don't know. She left me a note saying that I can 'go on' with Lisanna, whatever that means!" He growled, picking himself up and storming back out of the Guild. An awkward aura suffocated the Guild as they looked from one to another before dropping their gazes.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Lucy! Lucy! _Lucy!" _ Natsu roared, his voice becoming sore after two hours of yelling. Feeling disappointed, he fell onto a park bench, still shaking slightly. He was filled with strong, negatively sad feelings. He had to be dreaming, this morning had been so perfect. Why did she have to leave? Didn't she know that way he felt about her? Didn't she care about his feelings?

"Lucy please come back." He pled quietly to the air that was winding pass him, slightly waving his spiky hair. He put his face into his hands, biting his lip and forcing himself not to cry.

"_I'll never leave you Natsu," _Her voice echoed throughout his head, making him hurt 100x worse. Lies. She _had _left him, she left him and there was a huge chance she wouldn't come back.

"Lucy I miss you.." He moaned into his hands. He heard a squeak and slightly looked up, confused at what he was seeing.

There _Lucy _was, her face a deep red and staring at him intently.

"Lucy? You came back?" He asked in a hopeful tone, hoping he hadn't gone mad already. She rose an eyebrow at him in confusion, wheeling a large suitcase behind her and taking a seat next to him.

"Back? Of course I'm back!" She said, a cheery smile coming to her features. All the relief and happiness he felt was reduced to pure rage. Why was she acting so cheery, and leaving such important letters if she wasn't even going through with them?

"Of course you're back?" He all but spat, rising up slightly. "You leave a letter saying you're leaving for _three years,_ making me have a meltdown, then come back only a few hours later and act like it's _nothing!" _He wouldn't yell at her, she was his nakama after all, but that didn't mean he couldn't be mad and growl at her. She stared at him in shock and confusion, adding onto his burning anger.

"Three years?" She echoed, her perfect eyebrow rose in absolute confusion. He narrowed his eyes at her innocence, not buying into it.

"Yes! And what's with the '_While I'm gone you can go on with Lisanna, I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?_'?" He demanded, not finding it a tad bit funny. He was seriously hurting, he never thought his best friend would joke like that.

"Go on with Lisanna? What are you talking about!" She was now demanding, completely lost. How could she pretend she didn't know what he was talking about?

"That letter you left for me! Telling me you'd..you'd leave me!" His voice slightly cracked and he glared down at the cemented floor, pretending that was her instead.

She hesitated for a moment, trying to process everything he was saying.

"The letter...it said nothing about leaving for three years." She said softly, trying to calm him down. He looked back at her, now _he _was confused.

"Yes it did! It said _I'll be coming back in 3 yrs. _yrs=years!" He pulled the letter out, justifying his answer. She took it from him and looked closely at it before chuckling.

"Natsu, that says _hrs. _as in _hours._" She said gently, a smile creeping onto her face at his befuddled expression.

"Three...hours..? So..you weren't leaving me?" He asked in a small voice, eyes boring into hers. Her eyes softened and a beautiful, breathtaking smile came onto her face.

"Oh Natsu...I'd never leave you. I promised, didn't I? And Celestial Mages always keep their promises." She said softly, putting her hands onto his shoulders for emphasis. He stared at her until it finally clicked, a happy side smile coming onto his face.

"Yay! But what's that about Lisanna?" He asked curiously before he could fully celebrate. She rolled her eyes and giggled slightly.

"The letter actually said:

_Sorry I wrote a letter, I know you hate reading! I'll make this as short as possible to help you, okay? Well I just wanted to say that I'll be leaving for Kanami Springs and I'll be coming back in 3 hrs. I know I know, I'm sorry! I just really need to relax and have some time away from you guys. Not like that, I love your company, it's just that I need some time to myself. I hope you understand, I'll make it up to you later today. I don't want to hurt you but I don't want to be rude to the client that gave me the ticket. While I'm gone you can go on missions with Lisanna, I bet you'd like that wouldn't you? Good! :D"_

She giggled again at the classic expression on his face.

"You thought I'd actually leave? And pffft look at you!" She teased lightly, secretly delighted in the state he'd be in if she left, which she'd never do. She loved the Guild and secretly...not saying names, but a pink haired dragon slayer mage.

"Shut up! I was scared okay? I thought you'd leave." He whined, pink on his cheeks as he looked away in embarrassment. She grinned at him before wrapping her arms around him, making sure he realized she'd never go.

"D'aaaaw I care about you, too." She said in a baby voice, pinching his cheek playfully. He grumbled, his face turning fully red. She burst out laughing while he protested.

"You know I'm never letting this one go, right?" She asked between guffaws.

He sighed in complete defeat. "I know."

_The Guilds gonna kill me. _Was all he could think, but didn't care, happy to have his favorite person back.

**Cliché numba 2~ again, please suggest more! I don't really know any others..but if you do, please please tell me :P thanks~**


	3. Boy friend

**I thought this one up, thanks for all the suggestions I'll get started on them ASAP ^^ (if you suggest, I'll dedicate/give thanks to you) **

_**Boy friend**_

**~If I'm louder, would you see me?~**

Natsu sulked at the bar, his head having a huge bruise on it and his left eye partially closed. Erza hadn't been very kind or sympathetic when he told them his error, that Lucy wasn't leaving.

"Jewel for your thoughts, Natsu?" Mira chimed cheerfully, working on the already clean counter top. He stared at her in confusion, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"What?" He asked, never been asked that before. She rolled her eyes and giggled slightly at him, leaning closer.

"It means, what's troubling you?" She asked, her eyes darting back down to the counter and her lips forming a frown, finding an invisible mess on the top.

"Nothing really..hey do you know where Lucy is?" He asked , swallowing the lump in his throat. A knowing smile crept onto Mira's face, that _glint _to her eyes.

"Ara ara Natsu~ love sick, ne?" She giggled at his blank expression, digesting her words.

"W-what! Mira~" Natsu whined, face planting to hide his blush. Mira just giggled more, walking a little ways away to take Romeo's order.

The guild doors opened, showing the bubbly blonde with a large smile on. "Hiya~" She called out happily, her eyes scanning over everyone cheerfully. Everyone greeted her back before getting back to what they were doing before, except Natsu.

"Luce!" Natsu called, gaining her attention. Her eyes trailed to him, brightening instantly. She steered her way towards him, her smile getting wider the closer she got to him.

"Hi Natsi!" She smiled widely, waving kindly. Natsu cocked his head to the side, an amused but confused look on his face.

"Natsi?" He asked her carefully. Her whole face flushed red, not realizing her slip up.

"Natsi? I said _Natsu.." _She coughed awkwardly, looking away from him with a red face, making him smile and chuckle.

"Weirdo.." He muttered but she didn't hear. She turned back to him, trying to change the topic.

"I got a new boy friend today!" She said happily, a warm smile gracing her lips.

Natsu's mood instantly dropped and he stared at her in horror.

"W-w-_what_?" He asked in disbelief, hoping he had heard her incorrectly. Lucy smiled, oblivious to his mood change.

"Yeah! His name is Rai and he's soo adorable!" She smiled to herself, her hands on both cheeks. Natsu's frown deepened into a scowl, watching _her _gush about someone other than _him _made him sick.

"Boyfriend?" Mira was instantly by their side when she heard this, her eyes hungrily staring at the two. "Who's got a boyfriend?" She asked.

"Me!" Lucy chirped, her eyes bright. At that news, almost all of the girls in Fairy Tail were over there and questioning her in two seconds flat, leaving Natsu to stare at her wistfully.

"Lucy..." He muttered sadly, putting his hands in his pockets and dragging himself out of the Guild.

x.i.i.x.

Two weeks later, the Great Salamander of Fairy Tail sat slumped at a table, wallowing in self pity. He had barely seen Lucy, what with her always being with her 'boyfriend' and all. He still couldn't believe that Lucy had been stolen right from under his nose, by this _Rai _guy. He didn't even know him, and yet he despised him, how she would go on and on about how cute he was and everything. He wanted to throw up.

Lucy burst through the Guild doors, immediately running over to the other girls. With his special hearing, Natsu could make out what they were saying.

"Guys!" Lucy panted, walking up to them. All the other girls turned to her, smiles on their faces.

"Hey Lucy!" They greeted, girls were always so cheerful.

"Guess what Rai did today?" Lucy asked in that aw-that-was-so-cute-I'll-remember-it-forever voice that irked him at the moment.

"What?" Levy was the one to ask, an innocent look in her fawn eyes as she smiled at her friend.

"He proposed to me!" She giggled, a hand over her mouth.

"D'aaaaw~" The other girls squealed loudly, looking at each other with looks only girls can give.

Natsu froze for a complete minute, not comprehending what she was saying. He...proposed? As in wife? As in he'll be together with Lucy forever?

Natsu could feel the panic rising over reasoning as he felt himself take two strides, crossing the Guild quicker than possible.

"Propose?" He asked, utterly shocked. Lucy jumped, turning around and visibly relaxing when she saw it was only Natsu.

"Yeah! It's cute, isn't it?" She giggled again, a hint of amusement in her brown eyes. Natsu felt his bottled emotions pour out, his brain to dysfunctioned right now to understand what he was saying.

"You can't Lucy! Y-you said you wouldn't leave me..I...don't do it!" He said hurriedly, pleading her to listen to him. Everyone went quiet as they watched Natsu panic over the mage, her face red at what he was saying.

"I'll beat him up! He has to fight me first!" Natsu concluded determinedly. Lucy sighed, muttering of what an idiot he was.

"Natsu you can't do that.." She muttered, but couldn't stop the amused smile coming onto her lips, trying to smother her laughs.

"Watch me! He'll have to go through me before he ever puts a hand on you!" He declared proudly, his wide, confident grin on his face. Lucy blushed again, in the Natsu way, that was sort of sweet.

"Ok then..he should be here in a little while." She gave in, giggling softly before walking back over to the bar. Natsu nodded his head in satisfaction, all fired up.

When the doors opened Natsu lit his hands on fire, a determined look in his eyes. He wouldn't lose to anyone, no one would take Lucy from _him _while he was alive. He cracked his knuckles, ready to beat some guy up only to be left jaw dropped.

There standing in the entrance, was a small six year old boy, a wide smile on his face. "Lucy!" He called, running around and looking for the girl.

Lucy came out from behind Natsu, kneeling onto the floor with her arms opened to the boy. He ran into them happily, grinning ear to ear. Natsu stared down at the two, still confused.

Realizing Natsu was staring, Lucy stood up and brushed herself off, turning to Natsu with a cheeky smile. "Natsu, this is Rai, Rai this is Natsu. Natsu, what did you want to say to Rai again?" She asked innocently, suppressing the urge to laugh out loud. Natsu shot her a look, clearing his throat at the small six year olds excited look.

"Woah it's Natsu Dragneel! Lucy talks about you _all _the time~" He said energetically. Lucy blushed, looking away with a pout on her face. Natsu rose an eyebrow, a smile now flickering onto his lips.

"Oh she does now? What does she say?" He pressed. The small boy grinned at the older man.

"She says that you're super strong, protect your friends at all cost, and that you have this smile that just makes her-"

"OKAY! That's enough for today." Lucy interjected quickly, her whole face red. Natsu couldn't hide the wide grin that took over his face, chuckling at Lucy's embarrassment.

"Well she's the same way! So you're Rai?"

"Yep! And you're the super awesome Salamander of Fairy Tail!" The boy jumped in excitement, his eyes wide and eager. Natsu couldn't help but take a liking to the child.

"So what've you been with Lucy for?" He asked in confusion.

"I'm babysitting him until he's mother comes home." Lucy said nonchalantly, still embarrassed about earlier. Natsu nodded, frowning slightly.

"But I thought you said he was your boyfriend?"

"What? No! Boy _friend _As in a boy that is my friend!" She said hotly, annoyed that he would come to that assumption.

"But you said he proposed!"

"I did!" The boy spoke up, getting back into the conversation. "But she said no, I think it's cos' she's got this big fat crush on you-"

"Rai!" She shrieked desperately, wanting to sink into the floor so badly. Natsu's own face turned slightly pink at the oblivious childs words.

Natsu crouched down so he could whisper into the boy's ear, a smile flickering onto his face. "She might not know it yet, but Lucy's mine." He didn't say it in a hateful tone, more like a tender one. The boy winked knowingly, nodding slightly.

"Oh I know." He chuckled, eyes flickering between the two blushing adults. "I know."

.x.

**Bwhahaha~ Natsu's so gullible XD soon I'm doing Lisanna's mean(maybe) and Natsu's 'dragon instincts'/ possession.**

**Google 'Fairy Tail Fighting Game' XD trust me, its fun but it makes me wanna flip a table DX ERIGOR IS SO HARD D: **

**Please Review, it's much appreciated! **


	4. Perfection

_**Perfection**_

_**~I might not be perfect but she's so perfect for me~**_

Lucy smiled, sticking her blue tongue out at Natsu before giggling slightly at his expression. He stuck his tongue back out childishly, earning an embarrassing snort giggle from her. Lucy turned bright pink, bowing her head slightly with embarrassment. Natsu smirked, his eyes filled with amusement.

"Are you gonna finish your snow cone or what?" He asked her after a minute, saving her from further embarrassment. She took another lick before puffing her cheeks out and blowing air out lazily.

Without warning, Natsu stretched over and bit the top of the snow cone off, devouring it in one bite. Lucy's eyes widened in shock, processing what happened.

"_Natsu!_" She shrieked, blushing again. She hid her face by turning away, trying everything in her power to keep herself from exploding with embarrassment.

"You're so cute when you blush Lucy." Natsu said without thinking, a large grin set on his features. Lucy snapped her eyes to him in shock, wondering what was going on with him.

"I mean uh...hurry up so we can go to the Guild!" He coughed, clearing his throat. His cheeks were now rivaling Lucy's. Lucy smiled shyly before agreeing, finishing off her snow cone with a shiver.

"I shouldn't have made you get that, it's too cold out." She muttered to herself absently, rubbing her hands together to get some heat. Natsu stared at her out of the corner of his eye until he couldn't stand it anymore, stopping completely and snatching her hands from her.

"Na-"

"Shh." His dark eyes flickered to her brown ones, stunning her into silence. His eyes flickered back down to her hands as he brung them close to his lips, blowing softly on them. Lucy let out a small squeak of surprise, but relaxed instantly at the touch of warmth on her frozen knuckles. She leant into the warmth slightly, feeling slightly drowsy.

Natsu couldn't help but smile smugly as she closed her eyes and let a happy sigh slip through her lips.

"Lushy move your fat butt!" A squeaky voice demanded behind them, making them jump out of their reverie. Lucy ran forward slightly, finally realizing how close Natsu and her had become. Blushing slightly, she stayed ahead of her companions, trying hard to unscramble her jumbled thoughts.

Natsu just stared at her from behind, pure admiration on his lips. His hands casually behind his head like always, humming a tune that didn't even exist. Happy looked between his two partners, a secretive, knowing smile on his lips.

Right when they arrived at the Guild doors, Happy zoomed past both of them, bursting through the doors and letting out a shrill call of "_They liiike each other~_" Lucy and Natsu scrambled in then, denying everything the small cat had said.

"Tell me something I don't know." Cana smirked at the two, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively before diving into her booze once more. Both the mages blushed bright red, looking at anything but the other one.

"Exactly. Everyone knows they will get together and m-m-marry." Erza stuttered with bright red cheeks at the thought, not very comfortable in this subject before quietly going back to eating her cake.

"What? No we won't!" They both screamed in unison, blushing once more as they met each others gaze before tearing away. The whole Guild started to murmur to each other, amused at the two teens.

"Oh really? Well then, Lucy I love you let's go out!" Loki suddenly popped out of nowhere in his regular suit, pushing his glasses up with an overconfident grin. Lucy sighed in annoyance, frowning and crossing her arms before looking away, trying to hide the slight blush on her cheeks.

"I already said no." She grumbled. Natsu noticed the blush on her cheeks and felt an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

"But Lucy we would be great together~" Loki exaggerated, hearts in his eyes as he swooned at the blonde. Lucy blushed once more as he kissed her hand, a warm look in his eyes.

"I-"

"Hey playboy she already said no!" Natsu growled, kicking Loki in the face and making him fall backwards. Loki's crown of his head made contact with a nearby table, making a loud cracking noise as he fell backwards. Natsu crossed his arms, glaring down and literally smoking with anger.

"Natsu!" Lucy shrieked in surprise, running to Loki's side to make sure he was ok. Loki stood up, holding his head with a triumphant smile.

"Were you _jealous _Natsu?" Loki asked a little too innocently, smothering his laughs like everyone else. Natsu's arms dropped limply to his side, his head cocked slightly as if he wasn't understanding.

"Uh...yeah no duh I wouldn't kick you in the _face _if I wasn't." He said in a 'duh' tone of voice, blinking slowly as if wondering if the lion spirit was stupid. Mira and the other girls gasped at that, silently squealing and going berserk with this information.

"So you _like _Lucy?" Someone called from the crowd. Everyone tensed, holding their breaths with anticipation at Natsu's answer. Lucy silently shrieked again, her whole face red.

"Why would she be my partner if I didn't like her?" He called back before going to take a seat at the bar, requesting Mira's presences. Mira fainted but suddenly rose when she heard Natsu needed her, next to him in a heartbeat. Everyone was in complete and utter shock, never thinking their dense idiot fire mage would ever confess so easily.

Lucy on the other hand was a wreck. She wobbly sat down, trying to hide her red face in a book until she calmed down slightly.

"Kya Natsu when did this start!~" Mira squealed, trying to hold herself together. Natsu rose an eyebrow in confusion at what Mira was talking about.

"You liking Lucy..." Mira prompt him.

"I like Lucy the same as everyone. Well not really, she's more important to me since she's my best friend!" Natsu said happily like always, slightly twisting on the bar stool. Mira pouted, finally understanding what he was saying.

"No I mean love Lucy! You love Lucy!" She said forcefully, wanting her dream to come true. Natsu stared at her blankly, proving her theory right.

"So you don't love her..." She said flatly, obviously disappointed beyond belief. She rested her head on the counter, sulking.

"I do love her...?" He said, slightly confused by the topic. Mira's head shot back up, a hungry look in her eyes.

"You do? You do?" She squealed, her happy meter refilled. Natsu blushed slightly, looking down, which made squeals bubble in her throat.

"Why don't you tell her?" Mira asked, completely innocent. Natsu deflated slightly, his cheeks puffing out in frustration. He face planted the counter before answering.

"She deserves better, I mean she's Lucy and I'm..._me._" He groaned slightly, his head throbbing by just thinking of this topic. Levy suddenly appeared next to him, picking his head up forcefully so she could glare into his dark eyes with her olive ones.

"What do you mean? She thinks you're totally awesome!" Levy exclaimed, trying to help her best friend. Natsu quirked an eyebrow at the bluenette.

"But she's too..._perfect._" He muttered in agitation. Levy furrowed her eyebrows, a fierce look in her eyes.

"I never thought you'd turn into one of those saps from my books! '_She deserves betters' 'She's too perfect' _ Puh-lease. Does she deserve better? Of course! Is she more perfect than you? Obviously! But she doesn't _want _better. She wants _you." _Levy gasped in breath after that long, inspirational speech to the thick headed dragon slayer. Natsu's cheeks turned cherry red.

"Yeah Levy's right! And no one's perfect, cos' perfects too _boring._" Mira chimed in cheerfully, trying to encourage the dragon slayer. Natsu bobbed his head thoughtfully, for once actually deep in thought.

"Hmm I guess you're right.." He said, slipping off of the stool and making his way subconsciously to Lucy. Mira and Levy fangirled to each other, eyes boring into the couple.

"Hey Luce?" Natsu asked before he lost his nerve, taking a seat next to her. Lucy looked up from her book, her cheeks now calmed down.

"Oh hey Natsu!" She said cheerfully, closing her book fully and leaning forward.

"Uh..." Natsu trailed off lamely, totally frozen. Lucy continued to wait for him, and when he didn't speak up she started talking, a secretive glint to her eyes.

"You know what I don't like? Rich, snobby boys that think their all that just cos' their daddy's got money in the bank. Don't you hate that? Those perfect wannabe guys are all so_ annoyingly boring. _I like guys who are adventurous, daring and brave! Who protects their nakama even if he's a little dense sometimes..." She muttered the last part but he heard, leaning towards her.

"He? Who's he?" He asked curiously, a weird feeling bubbling in his stomach again. Lucy's cheeks turned slightly rosey, realizing her slip up.

"He? Oh sorry I meant their hahaha.." She said nervously, trying to get out of this conversation. Natsu finally picked up, a wide, knowing grin coming onto his face.

"You are absolutely right Luce! You know what I like? Those girls that are funny and have comfortable beds even though she's a little weird sometimes...with her short skirts and a strand of hair in a ribbon, her little doggy snowman prancing around with her on the riverbank." Natsu 'slipped', a smile gracing his lips at the thought of her. Lucy blushed again, staring down at the table.

"What are you saying exactly, Natsu?" She asked quietly, her voice slightly trembling.

"I think you know exactly what I'm saying, Lucy." Natsu replied, mockingly formal. She lifted her face, a small smile gracing her lips.

"I think I do.." She said in a low voice that he easily picked up with his hearing. Both their smiles widened as they stared into the others eyes.

"Hey Natsu...?" Lucy started off. Natsu perked up, his full attention on her.

"You don't have to be perfect for me. You just be you and that's enough for me." She said, a heartwarming smile on her lips as she got up and walked over to him, quickly kissing him on the cheek before hightailing it out of there before anyone saw, her face slightly flushed. Natsu stared ahead at the Guild wall, the goofy smile on his lips not wavering slightly.

**Haha c: I liked that one~ **

**Thanks for the lovely reviews they make me so happy ~.~ I'd like to note that not all of these will be connected, because some cliches are when they are younger and etc. **

**Oh and PLEASE don't be offended at all if you have ever made one of these! I really love most of them and I don't wanna hurt your feelings! You're an awesome writer/reader and don't let anyone make you think different!:D I think of cliche as in I've seen 2/3 or more, so don't be depressed or anything cos' I probably have your story favorited anywaysXD**

**Oh and if you see this write 'Durp!' for a shout out :P **


	5. Lisanna

**There are **_**a lot **_**of Lisanna cliches so if I make more than 1 about Lisanna, sorry eue**

**_Lisanna_**

_**~Between you and I, she can never compare to you~**_

Lucy woke up smiling that day, feeling like literally _nothing _could take her down. She was in one of those moods that just came, and when they went, they _went. _

But she wasn't worried about that right now, she was over excited to get to the Guild.

She walked out of her little abode, grinning cheekily as she marched down the riverbank, sticking her legs high out while balancing with her arms.

"Erza, Gray, and Natsu tooo~" She sung a little melody to herself happily, not affected by the weird looks aimed her way. Her light aura lightened others, making them smile and laugh with each other as she went her own way. She noticed the tall, all-too-familiar building in front of her, making her a little more happier but cautious.

She opened the doors wide, eying the place to make sure she was out of range of the fights, before skipping over to the bar where Mira was sweeping.

"Hi Mira~" Lucy chimed before taking a seat next to the red haired titana who was sipping a strawberry milkshake. Lucy greeted Erza as well, getting a confused eyebrow quirk from her.

"Don't take this the bad way but...why are you so happy?" Mira asked cautiously, smiling lightly also. Lucy shrugged her shoulders, giggling slightly.

"I dunno, really. I just am!" She said like a small child, ordering a drink.

"Is it because Natsu-san again?" A small voice piped up, little Wendy heaving herself onto a tall barstool.

"Ara ara Lucy~"

"W-what? No!"

"But I saw you and Natsu-san ki-"

"_WENDY!_" Lucy nearly tackled the twelve year old to the ground, smothering her words before she could get them out. Wendy smiled too innocently before a light came into her eyes.

"It's because Luigi's so weird!" A boisterous voice laughed teasingly, making Lucy's shoulders tense in annoyance.

"Stop callin' me that!" She yelled, her mood now ruined. She stomped her foot in irritation before rushing out of the Guild, hands clenched at her sides. She knew she was overreacting, but honestly she just wanted an opportunity to ditch before being questioned on her '_relationship_' with Natsu.

"Idiotic...pink-haired..good for nothing...grrr" She grumbled to herself while she stormed away, not being able to contain her smile at the mere thought of her favorite comrade.

Lucy stopped running, catching her breath for a moment.

"...Lucy seriously said that?..." She picked up a voice whispering angrily. Lucy perked up, now interested in eavesdropping if the conversation were about her.

"...! That..ugh!" She heard another voice growl, a sickening feeling filling her stomach when she realized who belonged to that voice.

"I am sooo gonna get her back.." The same voice hissed. Lucy peered over the crack of a bathroom door to see two girls standing at the sink area, one steaming with anger while the other smirked with glee. Malicious glee.

"Yeah! And she promised she'd steal your man no matter what. I'd watch out for that two-faced winch." The brown haired snob advised.

Lucy's throat tightened in horror and panic at the look on the white haired mages face, annoyed and hurt.

"Push her down the hill...see how she likes it!" She was able to pick up. And with that said, Lucy ran away as fast as she could, her face pale and her palms sweaty.

_Why would Lisanna be like that? _She couldn't for the life of her come up with a reason why her sweet friend would be so angry. Lucy and Lisanna had formed a friendship after the little misunderstanding was cleared, she had thought they could become best friends.

_I don't wanna be pushed down a hill! _She cried in self pity in her mind. She was too caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even realize she ran into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry-"

"Watch where you're going, will you!?" An angered voice growled, sending a chill down Lucy's spine. Lucy avoided Lisanna's gaze as the takeover mage stormed away, muttering incoherent words.

Lucy shook herself out of the terrible thoughts, walking home by herself. With the click of the doorknob, she entered her living room to be met with a dragon slayer and blue exceed.

"Hiya Luce!" He called cheerfully, making her deflate further. Her mood was completely diminished now, no room to deal with Natsu she sighed and continued muttering to herself.

"I don't wanna hurt anyone!" She muttered to herself, but Natsu picked it up. He looked up to her sharply, a curious look in his onyx eyes.

"Hurt who?" He echoed, now interested. Lucy sighed and put her coat down before ignoring him yet again, walking into her room and deciding to sleep on it.

"Hurt who!" He insisted, following her in and pulling her covers off. She groaned obnoxiously in irritation, turning to glare at him. He met her glare with his own, serious one.

"Hurt who." He asked, deadly calm. Lucy broke eye contact, pouting cutely(in Natsu's opinion).

"No one." She answered, reaching for the covers again.

"If anyone hurts you..." He started to warn but was cut off by Lucy.

"No one is gonna hurt me! Gosh you're so annoying sometimes!" She yelled something random, her bad mood getting the better of her. She put a hand over her mouth in shock, worried about Natsu's reaction.

"...I'll kill them..." He finished before furrowing his eyebrows at her, a prominent frown on his face, showing his displeasure and hurt at her words.

"But you're my nakama...I'm aloud to care right?" He shifted his gaze to the floor before turning around with a huff, affected by her rude words.

"I'm sorry Natsu I'm just worried." She blurted out, trying to keep him from leaving on bad terms. He turned back around, a look in his eyes telling her to elaborate.

"It's just..I saw something I wasn't supposed to, I guess, and I'm scared that I hurt my friend." She murmured quietly, not being able to meet his eyes.

_I stole Natsu from her, didn't I? _

She wasn't even able to think that without tearing up, almost ashamed of herself.

Natsu put a hand on her shoulder, bringing her out of her worrisome thoughts.

"I'll always be here for you, Luce." He said softly, gently pulling her to him and resting his head on top of hers before she could digest it.

Lucy snuggled towards the warmth, more than happy for the warm, safe feeling he gave off. Her best friend was right, and she couldn't help but blush at the thought.

And with that, she fell asleep in Natsu's arms while he chuckled about her 'weirdness'.

x.i.i.x.

"Lucy can I talk to you for a moment?" Lisanna walked up to the blonde at the counter, her mouth in a firm line and her eyes downcast. Lucy gulped before nodding, following Lisanna out of the Guild with a few looks.

Lucy wasn't scared of the girl, not at all. She was scared of losing a friend, a nakama.

"Look Lucy-"

"I'm sorry!" Lucy blurted out, head down.

"Wha?" Lisanna tilted her head in confusion, wondering why the girl in front of her was apologizing.

"I sort of heard you talking in the bathroom yesterday...look I'm sorry if I hurt you!" Lucy said, not able to make eye contact. Lisanna stared at her, still confused.

"Uh...okay?" She said, not sure how to react.

"So..don't..push me down a hill?" Lucy suggested, now confused. She looked up to meet the confused blue eyes of Lisanna.

"Push you down a hill?" Lisanna exclaimed in horror.

"Yeah...you said you would push Lucy down a hill." Lucy explained, wondering if Lisanna forgot or she imagined this.

"No no no! Not _you _Lucy! There's more than one Lucy in Magnolia, silly! I came here to apologize to you for snapping at you yesterday when you ran into me." Lisanna said slowly.

"But why would you want to push someone down a hill?" Lucy asked cautiously, staring at Lisanna weirdly. Lisanna blushed and fiddled with her fingers.

"Well...she did it to me and I broke my leg once, I don't think I really will though, I was just really mad! She was talking bad about me behind my back also. I'm sorry that you had to witness that behavior, please forgive me!" She bowed down to Lucy, making the blonde sweat drop.

"Don't go Erza on me now." She teased, picking the girl back up. They both giggled at each other.

"But why would you think I was talking about you?" Lisanna questioned, slightly hurt. Lucy blushed and looked away.

"W-well you said they stole the guy you like..."

"I don't like Natsu!" Lisanna laughed, not able to contain her amusement.

"I never said Natsu!" Lucy defended herself, her cheeks turning redder and redder each snort Lisanna let loose.

"Oh...oh god! Lucy~ hahaha.." Lisanna tried grasping some air, nearly falling to the ground with laughter. Lucy watched with annoyance, pouting while blushing.

"Shut up Lisanna!" She pleaded, noticing the silhouette of the dragon slayer making his way over. Lisanna, to no avail, began to laugh louder, falling on her butt with an aching groan, stopping her laughter while she rubbed her bruised bum.

"Thank god you stopped!" Lucy exclaimed, hiding her blushing face.

"Stopped what?" Natsu's voice made Lucy jump, embarrassment filling her at the puffed out cheeks Lisanna had while trying to contain her laughter.

"Natsu...me..haha!" Lisanna continued to laugh, not being able to contain it anymore. Natsu looked down to Lisanna with raised eyebrows, not even wanting to know.

"Ignore her she's drunk." Lucy lied nervously, noticing the roll of Lisanna's eyes.

"Well you're the one with the crush on Natsu, not me!" Lisanna defended, smiling evilly. Lucy froze, her eyes the size of moon's as she felt faint from blushing.

"Why would you say that!"

"Oh come on Lucy, even _I _know you like me!"

"_NATSU!" _

"What?"

"Uwaaah~" Lucy screamed in a high pitched voice, running home with her hands thrown over her head, getting strange looks yet again.

"She's so dense." Lisanna shook her head, giggling.

"The densest." Natsu agreed, his own toothy grin on his face.


	6. Mates

**I actually love like all of these stories people make, but some I don't because they're too lemony and I don't like lemons ueu**

**I forgot last chap sorry, shout out to: ****xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx, greetingsfrommaars, Puma, riku'sgirl19 and to Wasabi-kun because holy crap that review left me dying XD so hard lmfaoXD**

**Mates**

_**~A fairytale tell me what's your fantasy~**_

Lucy continued to delve into the book, her face turning redder and redder with each sentence.

_If the dragon-_

"Hiya Luce!" A voice interrupted her reading, making her nearly throw the book into the air. She immediately hid the book behind her back, her face feeling hot.

"Whatcha readin?" Natsu asked cautiously, raising his eyebrow. Lucy shook her head furiously, refusing to answer.

"N.. what are you talking about? Hahaha...well I gotta go!" She stuttered, running away as fast as she could, finding a place to hide. Natsu stared after her in complete confusion, but knew from experience that Lucy was just being her weirdo self. He didn't even feel like following her scent, knowing if she was hiding she really didn't want him to know.

"Hey Happy let's go fishing!" Natsu called cheerfully.

"Aye Sir! But wait, what about Lucy?" The cat blinked up to the dragon slayer. Natsu shook his head, slightly pouting.

"She's busy being weird. Let's go!" Natsu called over his shoulder as he ran out of the Guild. Happy soared out after his best friend, yapping about fish.

"Phew." Lucy sighed in relief. She looked down to the book in her hands only to blush, letting it fall to the floor like it burnt her.

Looking around, Lucy focused her sight on the one person she could talk to about this.

Gajeel.

Lucy silently sprinted over to the older dragon slayer, still blushing slightly. When she finally calmed her cheeks down she sat across from him as he tuned his guitar.

"Hey Gajeel..?" Lucy gulped down her embarrassment as he continued to fiddle with his guitar.

When he didn't respond she took this as a signal to continue talking. "Do dragon slayers have...mates?" She asked, averting her eyes. She was fiddling nervously in her seat., dying to sink into the floor.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Gajeel grumbled absently, making Lucy perk with interest. She thanked the older teen before rushing off, the heat coming back to her cheeks.

Gajeel looked up and blinked in confusion before shrugging his shoulders, going back to songwriting. "Yeah yeah yeah~"

x.i.i.x.

_If this book is true that...I gotta get out of here! _She rushed out of the Guild as fast as she could, running into something hard and warm.

"I thought you were doing something?" An upbeat tone asked. Lucy looked up to be mere inches from Natsu's own cheeky face, grinning down at her in amusement.

"I-I-I...no." She sighed in defeat, slouching her shoulders.

"Aw c'mon Lucy you sound like you don't wanna hang out with me!" Natsu pouted cutely, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

_Attachment_

Lucy blushed, pulling herself off of Natsu. Natsu stared at her in confusion before brushing it off, putting the back of his hand on her head. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked her.

"Y-yeah! Geez when did you start acting so mature.." She tried to lighten the tension. Natsu shrugged it off, thinking it wasn't worth the headache.

"Okay..." Natsu took Lucy's hand, running off to some store. Lucy stopped them in their tracks before he could even walk, staring down at their linked hands with a red face.

"Something wrong?" Natsu asked impatiently. Lucy shook her head, looking away while he pulled her away.

x.i.i.x.

Natsu and Lucy stopped at the fountain, licking their ice creams in content.

A few wolf whistles were thrown Lucy's way, making her blush. Natsu huffed at the obnoxious boys as they continued their flattery.

"Get lost!" Natsu roared, finally snapping. He blew fire their way, making them cower away.

_Easily jealous_

Lucy dropped her ice cream on the ground before running away, head down. She had blushed enough for the past two years. Natsu followed her to her house, finally catching her arm when she was in her room.

"What is wrong with you!?" Natsu demanded, shaking her wrist. Lucy looked away, still blushing.

He backed her up against a wall, glaring down at her for an answer. Lucy's eyes widened and she began to claw frantically at him, confusing him further.

"Stop! Stop!" Lucy screeched, trying to Lucy Kick him, but sadly her foot couldn't reach. Natsu pulled back at her frantic look.

"What's going on?" He exclaimed, demanding an answer and fed up with her weird antics.

"I-You-Dragon-don't touch me!" She shrilled, pushing his face away from hers. She was absolutely humiliated! Never in her life had she been so embarrassed.

Seeing Lucy becoming more panicked with each passing second, Natsu pulled her to his chest, letting her calm down before pulling away and softly demanding answers again.

_More affectionate_

"What's happened Luce?" Natsu asked gently, caressing her face with gentleness she didn't know he possessed. She floundered for a word for a moment before taking in a deep breath and letting it out.

"W-well I read this book about Dragons and...I asked Gajeel and he said...it was true and so...when you..and I..._!"_ Lucy was too embarrassed to say the word, blushing deeply.

The corner of Natsu's lips trembled spasmodically, a guttural laugh turning boisterous within his throat as he burst out laughing, knowing what Lucy was referring to.

"Ahahaha Lucy! Oh Luce..ahaha!" Natsu continued to laugh at the stomping blonde as she vented her anger before banging on his chest in protest.

"Uwaah~ Stop it Natsu you're so mean to meee!~" She cried, crying crocodile tears. Natsu grinned down at the girl, catching her arms with one swift movement before pinning her once again onto the wall, her arms over her head.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy gulped, now nervous. The fire mage grinned humorously at the celestial mage, his fangs showing somewhat intimidatingly.

"Ne, Lucy? Why did you wanna know so badly?" He asked somewhat suggestively, his grinning becoming creepier and creepier to her each passing second. A sweat broke out on her forehead as she looked each other way, looking for a way out of this without being _too _humiliated.

"Because..uh-b-because..you're my best friend?" She tried nervously, her eyes darting around. Natsu rolled his eyes, pressing her harder against the wall.

"Or maybe because you wanted-"

"Love you bestie~" Lucy tried pitifully to get out before he could say _that. _It wasn't true...right? Right.. RIGHT?!

"Ponyoyo~"

"Not like that pervert!" Lucy growled, trying harder to break out of his grip.

"Just confess your sins~" Natsu sung something totally unrelated and random.

"How is it a sin?" Lucy shrieked. Natsu, seeing his fun was up, let go and laughed at the flustered blonde as she repositioned herself.

"Well if you really wanna know, _no, _we don't really have like...mates. Well I guess we do, if you look at it a certain way but-"

"In the book it said they were really overprotective and stuff..is it like that with dragon slayers?" Lucy asked, straight to the point.

"I guess...nah. It's the same with other people. I didn't turn into a dragon, I just possess the qualities of one!"

"Coulda fooled me." Lucy grumbled.

"Hey!" Natsu protested, leaving Lucy giggling. She suddenly stopped, her head tilted curiously.

"Ne Natsu...do you know who your mate is?"

"I uh...well u-uhm.." Natsu spluttered, and get this-_blushed. _Natsu Dragneel was left blushing just by this simple question, mesmerizing Lucy into a giggling fit.

"So you're not gonna go around raping people?"

"What the hell!" Natsu protested hotly. Lucy giggled again, her cheeks slightly dusted with pink.

"Well the book said.."

"Alright where is this book? You read the perverted of things!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do to-"

"Shut up and answer the question!" Lucy snapped, crossing her arms with a heavier blush. Natsu snickered at her look before his eyes widened, his own face turning pink.

"Uh um..well er-why should I tell you? It's personal!" Natsu stuck his tongue out at her childishly, grinning victoriously.

"Aw c'mon watsu~" Lucy pouted cutely, really wanting to know. Natsu looked away from her, trying everything in his power to keep from saying.

"I already said we don't have mates! I'm a dragon slayer not a dragon!" Natsu growled, trying to throw her off. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, suspicious.

"Then who do you like? Ooh-oh! Can I guess?" Lucy asked, suddenly excited by the challenge. Natsu, seeing this was the only way to satisfy the blonde, nodded, sighing.

"Lisanna?"

"Funny."

"Erza?"

"Scary."

"Mhm...! Gray!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Natsu nearly fell over from shock. Lucy smiled innocently at him.

"Well you guys fight a lot..who knows it might be because you're a ga-"

"Finish that sentence and you'll find yourself at the bottom of the river." Natsu warned, making Lucy bite her tongue to keep in her laughs. Natsu huffed in annoyance, fuming over that disgusting thought.

After a while of guessing nearly every girl in the Guild, she only had three options left.

"Levy-chan?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"No she's with Gajeel."

Lucy giggled at how nonchalantly the dragon slayer said it, continuing to think. It couldn't be..no..

"Wendy?" Lucy asked, startled and slightly disgusted. Natsu screwed his nose up in disgust, shaking his head.

"I give up!" Lucy wailed, falling onto her bed lazily. Natsu chuckled at her, rolling his eyes.

"There's only one person left idiot!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Whooo?"

"You really are a dense idiot." Natsu sighed, shaking his head slightly. Lucy narrowed her eyebrows at him, annoyed.

_He knows I like him...why won't he just tell me? _Lucy pouted cutely, looking up to Natsu with her big, doe brown eyes, making them extra innocent. Natsu visibly gulped, knowing he couldn't get out of her trap.

"Tell me pweaase? I won't tell her, promise!"

"That's impossible."

"Are you saying I can't keep secrets?"

"Ah you idiot! Come here!"

"Wu-mffh_!_" Natsu pulled her forward forcefully, claiming her lips with his. He kissed her needily for a moment, the edge softening down until it was a sweet kiss. Natsu pulled back for air, watching as Lucy looked around dazed. He chuckled at her look while she put two and two together before her eyes widened in realization and her cheeks flared.

"M-me?" She looked to the comforter, not able to hide her giddy smile.

"It's always been you."

**I hate it I hate it I hate it. It's terrible I know not even worked out as a cliche TT3TT I have another version so if this one makes you wanna throw up I can upload the other one its not as fluffy[I haven't exactly finished it though XD] gomen gomen gomen**

**but I love switching the roles of the denseness because Natsu isn't THAT dense...sometimes...;-; XD**

**I might do the Mira bet thing so shout out to The Wisdom of Me**

**Please review, bye~ **


End file.
